shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tyrant and the Wannabe Pirate King. A Mighty Clash Between Two Zoans! Part 2
Back down near Chris and The Insane Jester, Chris was still fighting his way out of the jester's hold. He could be heard grunting as he did. Chris: Ugh...! What the hell's wrong with you?! Why would you get a kick out of someone's misery like that?! As Chris asked his questions, he began to change tactics. Instead of relying on raw strength, he began to unveil his Devil Fruit powers. Chris' body began to change into a light brown color as it shifted into liquid clay. His face then began to slip through the man's fingers, and his chest began to slide over and under his arm. Soon enough, Chris had passed through the jester's hold on him, and was finally able to walk a few steps away from him. Now beginning to reform into his normal appearance once more, Chris turned around to look at the jester head on. He seemed to look rather cautious, not knowing what to make of this strange man. The sight of him creeped Chris out a little, to say the least, but his mind was elsewhere. He remained upset over the jester's actions, and what he assumed to be threats as well. Chris: In any case, if you're looking for some entertainment, then I'm your man! Just be sure to leave my friends out of this, got that?! Chris raised his arms out in front of his chest and made fists with them, preparing for a fight, if necessary. Dokugata: My my a man slipping through my arms haha, now tell me dear Chris how is that Okama coming haha? Dokugata had summoned a black mist to surround him and the Jolly Pirates, as the mist began to become thicker. The sounds of the crew members yelling for help, but what was really the demons that Dokugata summoned. Using their voices to confuse the crew members, most yelling for help and the other screaming. While Dokugata had dissappeared as well, but in the mist the crew members could see such images that would scare them to death. The images of Yeren, Ebon and many images of Dokugata appearing in front of each member and Chris. Throwing them all through a loop, what was happening? On the ship, the crew members all looked around frantically, wondering what was going on. The sounds of the other members' voices confused them, as did the fact that the man known as Dokugata, and his mist, now began to obscure their vision, making it hard to see. All they could see were the visions set before them. Sakura: What...?! What's going on here? Everyone, are you alright?! Wyatt: Wha... What the?!! I-I-It's Yeren!!! Wh...! Why's HE here?!! Bach: E... Ebon?! What're you doing here?! ...Were we being followed? Karen: Aaahhh!! Someone, make it stop!! Back on the beach however, Chris was responding to the situation in a different way. Chris: What the?!! Oi, you damn clown!! What're you doing to my friends?!!! Chris began to look around frantically, much like what his crew mates were doing. He seemed to be in search of Dokugata. Chris: So you know about us, huh?!! Then you should also know that...!! Chris' body began to tense up, to the point that it was nearly shaking. Chris' rage was beginning to reach its peak. Just then, Chris let out a mighty shout, during which, he temporarily lost control over his Haoshoku Haki. Chris' Haki then began to race out in every direction, creating a small shockwave which caused the trees nearby to bend, the sand to kick up into the air, and to cause the water down by the shore to shake wildly, which also began to rock The Jolly MK II. However, it wasn't enough to blow away the thick mist, or the illusions. Chris: I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!!! After that little display of power, Chris began to see the visions of Dokugata before him. He began to run at them with his fists flying. Chris: RAAAAH!!! Chris then went to the nearest one and began unleashing a barrage of punches on Dokugata's face. For some reason, be it because of Dokugata's powers, or the fact that it may have been an illusion, Chris' punches had no effect, and seemed to be phasing through the Dokugata in front of him. Chris stopped once he realized this, and backed up in order to regroup. Chris: Rrrr...! Damn it! My punches aren't affecting him at all! Just what the hell is going on here?!! Dokugata's voice could be heard mocking Chris in his powers and what he is doing. Meanwhile the visions of Yeren and the others began to attack the other members of the crew. But it was really the demons that took on these forms, while the real Dokugata was no where to be found. Then, each of the members and Chris himself should begin to see such illusions of the crews worse thoughts and nightmare. Which the should have taken out of their minds when they touched them, as the screams of Chris was started to be heard as well. But while with Chris he should hear, the screams of his crew mates. Dokugata: So this what a Nakama is hahaha, how nice! LET'S PLAY!!!!! Dokugata said as he seemed to have appeared before Chris holding the head of Sakura and Spike. As he held them like balls in his arms, as his long nails digged into their faces as it began to bleed. Dokugata's Voice: See what happen to your little friends hahah, to bad that little boy spike was too weak to handle me hahaha. Knowing that this should shock Chris to the point of emotional break down, Dokugata and his demons then appeared before each crew member with almost the same appearance but with different member's head in his hands. His nail digging into their faces and his tongue licking the faces of the males. As he taunted each member, hoping to break them all. And as it appeared, Dokugata's goading was working. On the ship, the crew members did their best to survive the demons' attacks, as they masqueraded themselves as Yeren and Ebon. Once the attacks stopped, they all felt a cold sweat go down their necks and face, as well as a chill down their spine, when they heard what they assumed to be the screams from their own captain. They all froze in place, with their eyes as wide as saucers. Even the stoic, and usually emotionally reserved Sakura couldn't help but show absolute fear and worry in this situation. The look of panic on her face was so rare to see, that it was a bit frightening in and of itself. Sakura: D-... Do you guys hear that too...? Wyattto fight back his tears: I-I-It's Chris!! Gloryher mouth and also beginning to shed tears: He must be hurt...!! Bachscared: CHRIS!!! Just as the crew's fear was beginning to turn to rage, another horror came upon them. They then were met with Dokugata's other illusions, ones that dealt with depressing and horrific images of their fellow crew mates' skulls being crushed before their very eyes. Utter helplessness was starting to sink in. Hanuman: N-... No...! Timber: No... Please... Stop...! Bach: You... You leave them alone...! Rune: This can't be...! No...!! All they could do was stand there, and lay witness to Dokugata's illusions. Meanwhile, back on the shore, Chris was beginning to reach his peak once more. His body tensed up again, as veins began to pop along his arms and forehead. His face was beginning to contort into blind rage. He could feel himself losing all control of his actions. His hair began to make a shadow across his face, with only his eyes and mouth visible. This was truly a terrifying look if there ever was one to begin with. Chris: Ggggh...!! You...! You...!! YOU...!! Chris then felt something in his head snap. He was no longer in a rational state of mind anymore. Instead, he became more like a savage beast that had been cornered and was ready to lash out. Chris: YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris' shout unleashed his Haoshoku Haki once more, but this time, it was stronger. The shockwave was so intense that it created a huge gust of wind that blew out in all directions. It even began to uproot some of the nearby trees. It was as if a mild tropical storm had made landfall. And in the epicenter, was an angry Chris. So angry, in fact, that he began to say things that he would never say in any other situation. But this wasn't Chris anymore. This was merely Chris' rage in control now, with Chris' body being nothing more than a shell with which to control. Chris' first act was to leap into the air above Dokugata and raise his right arm over his head. Chris: RAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!! The arm then became a hardened clay mallet. This was Chris' Clay Clay Armory technique, though Chris was too angry to call out the attack. He grabbed a hold of his right arm with his left one, and swung it back over his head. The mallet seemed larger than normal, and was about 10 ft. in radius. Chris had also hardened the mallet to become as strong as diamond, though it was unknown whether this level of toughness was necessary or not. Chris: I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Upon that statement, Chris added Busoshoku Haki to the mix, causing his large mallet to transform into porcelain, which only added to its strength and durability. Truly, it seemed that Chris was going in for a kill. And as stated earlier, this was because he was no longer in his right state of mind. He merely began to swing the white mallet at Dokugata with all his might. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Kazekage21 Category:Wyvern 0m3g4